


Quirins itches

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Itching Fetish, M/M, Sexual Content, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: So this has 2 fetishes in it, itching and sneezing. Quirin struggles with itching and has an stuck sneeze.You decide to help him out.
Relationships: Quirin (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Quirins itches

You grin as you approach Quirin, who is working in the fields, the sun is hot, and you know what that means. 

You are greeted by your own guess, as you hear grunting and an scratching sound before you reach him.

You see the village leader scratching his back with an tree, his body moves in an circular motion features going from bliss to frustration as new itches pop up.

"Need some help".

The moment he sees you, relief is on his features he turns his back to you , pulling up his shirt where you can see scratch marks.

"Please this itch is driving me insane".

Grinning you trail your nails lightly down his back, an unsatisfied whine escaping his mouth pressing further against your touch. 

The touch is to light to hit anything, but still feels slightly good all the same.

"No teasing". He whines. Which breaks off into an groan, as your nails begin to scratch the red patches he tried to reach. 

"Don't stop". He groans arching into the touch, an shudder rippling down his back as you scratch his sides.

"Mmm". 

Smile fullly wide you press your chest against his back, your arms looping around his frame scratching at his chest which his whole body goes limp agains't you.  
Head arching back against your shoulder.

"Don't stop please". He begs.

Allowing you both to go to the ground him in your lap , luckily it's only him that's allowed to come in that area. 

You run your nails up and down his chest, not missing an spot. Your scratches go slowly up to his large neck.

Scratching all around it and under his chin.

You giggle as his leg starts to rapidly twitch, soft sounds of bliss eacaping his mouth.

"Eh".

Still in your lap you can feel his chest expand, an desperate hitch coming from his throat, you can see when you peer over his eyes are fluttering, an open and vulnerable look on the usually strong leaders features.

Your lips twitch as Quirin struggles to get ahold of the situation, he is strong, and not one to show weakness.

But you know how this always goes.

Quirin scrubs his hand which is now bare from his gloves as his son knows about the dark kingdom, under his nose.

His eye's close scrubbing harder this time.

His nose is now nearing an deep red, as the itch takes an hold of his body. 

With an smile you gently take an hand away pressing an kiss on his mark, before gently tracing his nostrils ever so lightly making an bristled hitch take over the leader.

"Poor thing". You coo. "You're nose must be itching terribly. Could it be possible your coming down with an cold?".

Quirins features fluttered mouth hanging open as you continue your gently caress of his nose, his breathing is slowly becoming ragged, eye's going cross eyed as he started to lose control.

"May eh be". Quirin started breathily. "It's been going around eh! The village".

Wrapping one arm around him to keep him secure, his arm wrapping around your own, you continue your soft touches by now Quirins head arches back go rest agains't your shoulder. 

His chest now bristling with ragged breaths.

Quirin squirms against your touch by now pushing into the fingers, it is an stuck sneeze and now all he wants is the relief.

Right when he is about to sneeze to his disappointment it goes away, but the itch is still there.

Deciding to give him an break you take his large nose between your fingers, gently pinching them you rub the itch into submission.

"Ahhhh". Quirin breathed out happily the itch subsisting. His nose is beat red and his eyes watery. 

But it seems like it has substituted.

For now.  
___________________________________________________

When the sneeze comes back its later that night, the two of you are snuggling his large arms around your frame your back agains't his chest.

Your starting to drift off to sleep when you hear an familiar inhale escaping the male. His large chest expanding against your back. His arms around you tighten his ragged breathing getting almost harsher, grinning in the dark you gently reach up running your finger along his nose prompting him to let out an huge bristle.

His nose leans into your touches, his chin hooking over your shoulder his body going slack totally in your 

His full body weight againsf yours as the itch takes over,your fingers with skill gently stroke down his nose softly petting it each time you stroke down an bigger eh is coming from him.

Knowing it was time your nail just very gently goes right on the inside of the nostril, slowly with strokes you scratch that spot.

Eh!

You feel his body against your further.

Ehhh!!

All his wright against your frame.

Ehhhhh!

His head arching up into the soft cuteness.

Ehhhhhhhhhhh!".

With his chest giving one last desperate inhale, your hand wraps around his nose,just as he sends an exploding sneeze into your cupped hands.

Hehchnxt!!!!!!!!


End file.
